1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a work device including a lengthy member which follows a movable member configured to reciprocate in a certain direction and which is guided by a guide member and also relates to an image recording apparatus equipped with the work device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
There has been conventionally known an image recording apparatus of an ink-jet system configured to record an image on a recording medium by ejecting ink based on input signals. As the ink-jet system, there has been known a system in which the ink is introduced to an actuator such as a piezoelectric element or an electrostrictive element disposed in a recording head and droplets of the ink are ejected from nozzles by deformation or deflection of the actuator in accordance with the input signals. There has been also known, as the ink-jet system, a system in which the ink pressurized utilizing local boiling thereof by a heat-generating element is ejected as the ink droplets.
The ink-jet recording head is mounted on a carriage so as to be moved relative to the recording medium such as a recording sheet, for instance. The carriage is configured to be driven by a drive force transmitted from a drive source such as a motor for thereby reciprocating in a certain direction while being guided by guide shafts, guide rails, or the like. During the reciprocating movement of the carriage, the ink droplets are selectively ejected from the recording head toward the recording medium, so that an image is recorded by the ink droplets attached to the recording medium.
For supplying the ink from an ink cartridge to the recording head, there is employed a method using ink tubes. Each of the ink tubes defines a flow path through which the ink flows to the recording head from the ink cartridge disposed separately from the recording head. The ink tube has flexibility that allows the ink tube to follow the reciprocating movement of the carriage. The ink tube has a length that is determined considering a distance between the carriage and the ink cartridge when the carriage is located at a position that is the most distant from the ink cartridge. When the carriage is located at a position that is the nearest to the ink cartridge, the ink tube is curved into a substantially U-shape, for instance.
Patent Document 1 discloses an arrangement in which inks of four colors accommodated in respective ink cartridges are supplied to a carriage (1) via respective four ink supply tubes (87). Each of the four ink supply tubes is curved into a generally U-shape that has a bent portion (W). In the disclosed arrangement, owing to a guide member (89), a direction of a restoring force of the bent portion (W) of the ink supply tube that acts on the carriage is made equal to a direction substantially perpendicular to a direction of the reciprocating movement of the carriage, namely, made equal to a direction substantially perpendicular to a main scanning direction (X). Accordingly, the restoring force of the bent portion (W) does not act obliquely on the carriage, so that the carriage is prevented from being inclined, avoiding a deterioration in the accuracy with which the liquid or ink is ejected.
Patent Document 1 JP-A-2004-268346